1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to distributing writes and more particularly relates to distributing writes among drives.
2. Description of the Related Art
As data is written to a data storage drive, referred to hereinafter as a drive, the physical media of the drive gradually degrades. This wearing out of the drive typically eventually leads to failure and replacement of the drive. Unfortunately, when multiple drives degrade concurrently, particularly redundant drives, two or more drives can fail at about the same time. Multiple drive failures are particularly disastrous in systems designed to recover from the failure of only a single drive.